The Snow Ball Fight
by SamuraiShadow13
Summary: A collection of stories about Kenji Himura as a little boy. I suck at summarizes. If anyone has idea's for another drabble tell me! R
1. The Snow ball fight

1

The Snow Ball Fight

Sorry for the typos I suck at editing my stuff plz review this is my first complete fan fic. Well I plan to write little Kenji stories like these.

Kenji rocks!!! Only when he's little though!! Hopefully he's not the Kenji in the OVA's

It was winter, January to be exact. Kenji Himura was fast asleep in his warm red futon. He was dreaming of playing in the snow. He could all most feel the cold white powder on his tiny little fingertips. He opened his eyes and looked around his room to find he was not outside. He got up, stretched, and rubbed the crust out of his eyes. He remembered yesterday afternoon when his father has told him it might snow tomorrow. He quickly made his bed, and sprinted down the hall to the door. A rush of cold air flew through the house and Kenji's eyes widened to find that the courtyard was filled with snow. He stood there in awe, and ran down the hall to his parent's room. He slowly opened the shoji and peeked in to see them fast asleep. He tiptoed in and to interrupt the silence he screamed " It snowed"! And flung himself on to the futon. " What" Kenshin yelled. He sat up immediately and looked around the room to see Kenji sitting patiently next to Kaoru who seemed to be awake, but not aware. " It snow outside" Kenji grinned. You would probably think that Kaoru and Kenshin would be a bit mad, but Kenji had interrupted their sleep so many times they were use to it. " Ah that's good news that it is." Kenshin smiled and patted his son's hair. " Can I go out and play?" He asked " You have to eat breakfast first Kenji" Kaoru muttered. "Ok, come on daddy make breakfast so I can go outside"? " I'm going I'm going" Kenshin cried!

After a full breakfast Kenji raced into him bedroom and threw on his warm clothes and raced to the door to meet his father who was also dressed warmly and was holding a shovel. He opened the door and Kenji raced before him into the snow tripping because it was so deep. The whole yard was covered with about an inch or two of snow, the trees were brimmed with icicles, and the gate's top looked as if it were wearing a cap. Kenji rolled around in the snow getting it down his hamaka. He became to roll a ball in the yard to make a snowman. As he smoothed the top of the bottom piece his mother came out to start a bath. She was bending down to take firewood and put it in the fire place.

Kenshin ran over to Kenji " Hey throw a snowball at Mom when she turns around ok" Kenji nodded and molded the snow into a ball "NOW" Kenshin yelled and the two of them threw snowballs right at Kaoru's face. She fell back and landed right in the snow. She brushed the powder off her face and grabbed and clump of snow and threw it at Kenshin causing him to say "ORO". Kaoru knew this was his idea. Kenshin began to mold balls of snow and threw them at his son and wife. Kenji raced at her with a mound in his hand, while Kenshin behind her grabbed her legs and pulled her down on the ground. The two of them poured snow on her as if it was a bucket of water. They continued the childish game for an hour. The yard had big holes in it. Their faces were bright red and felt numb. Kaoru picked Kenji up and pulled him in a tight hug. Kenji smiled and wrapped his hands around her neck. She sat him down in his chair and began to boil milk for hot chocolate. She put her coat on the rack, and began to unbutton Kenji's navy coat. Snow fell out of his shirt and on to the floor. He thought this was quite funny. Kaoru poured the brown chocolately liquid into the cups and plopped 3 white puffy marshmallows in.

Kenji stuck his little fingers in the cup to grab the marshmallows, but the drink was hot and despite every time his fingers were burned he still tried to get the marshmallow. After their drink Kenshin gave Kenji bath.

He undressed Kenji and put him in the bath tub and scrubbed his back. Kenshin came out of the bath house with Kenji holding his hand trying to make up for getting him soaking wet. As he walked back to the house Kaoru bursted out laughing at the site of him. He ran around the dojo hall playing with his little plastic carriage and horse. He ran around the room flinging his small kendo stick in the air that his mother had given him for christmas. He made all the clinking noises and sound affects pretending he was the best swordsman in all of Japan. Kaoru just watched , but Kenshin was much more into it looking at all the moves he was doing " It seems he has the makings of a fine swordsman, that he does" Kenshin smiled. After awhile Kenji became tired and sat in Kaoru's lap. " Come on, let's get you bed." Kaoru smiled. Kenshin picked him up, changed him into his yukata, and tucked him in. " Goodnight little one" Kaoru whispered. She kissed his cheek, tucked him in, and blew out the candle.


	2. The Rain has a Scar

1

Ok here's my next little drabble enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Rain has a Scar

Kenji sat on the windowsill of the counter looking out on the road. The rain poured down leaving everything wet. " When daddy gonna get home"? Kenji asked. " I'm sure he will be home soon." Kaoru answered. " I hate the rain, I can't to anything fun." Kenji sighed. "I know" Kaoru smiled, "but don't worry daddy will be home soon I'm sure he will think of something". Kaoru continued to chop the vegetables. Kenji fixed his eyes on the road to see a figure coming down the lane. The figure was wearing a red gi and a white hamaka. Kenji knew that could only be his father. "Mommy look daddy's home"! Kenji yelled. He scooted of the counter, and ran to the door. "Ah Kenji" Kenshin smiled.

They ate lunch and Kenji continued to be bored. " How about a story"? Kenshin asked him "ok".

"Daddy, tell me how you get scar". Kaoru was about to step in, but Kenshin warded her off. They had talked about what they were going to do when this question came up. They didn't expect it at 5. They both agreed that Kenji was never going to know about Tomoe. Kaoru never felt any jealousy obviously about her, but she would rather have Kenshin forget about it. They decided they would tell Kenji about Hitikori Battousai. " Well a long time ago in Japan there was a fearsome warrior called Hitikori Battousai. He was one of the greatest swordsman in all of Japan, but he shed much blood. A man by the name of Toshiro (forget what Tomoe's fiancé's name was) came and scraped a scar on Battousai's face." " So wait are you saying you buttosi"? "Yes" "cool" Kenji yelled! " That is awesome my daddy is the greatest swordsman in japan"! It seemed Kenji wasn't really bothered by the fact that his father had killed so many, but he was to young understand. Kenshin was glad he had found a easy way to explain. Once he was in bed Kenshin stood out on the deck watching the rain. So many things were running through his head. " I don't think you should worry" a voice said. Kenshin turned around and Kaoru was standing behind him. " I mean by tomorrow he will forget, when he is older we will teach him Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu. It's the sword that protects, it will teach him never to kill, and plus you will give him the sakabato won't you"? "Of course" Kenshin smiled. Kaoru was right why worry. She smiled and held his hand tightly. It seemed the future was brighter than before. It was time to rest and forget.

P.S. I anyone has a suggestion on a drabble to write plz tell me I am taking requests for this story thanks! Next up first day of school!


	3. The First Day

1

The First Day

Kenji laid in bed he couldn't sleep. He looked around his bedroom. The two big brown dresser's to one side, all of his toys were in a corner, and the mirror hanging over the dresser had a reflection on it. Kenji tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an important day. It was his first day of school. His mother had told him all about it and he still wasn't sure what to make of it. She told him it was a place where you learned many things to be successful in the world. There were many kid's there and you got to play and have fun sometimes, but you had to be quiet and work respectfully when the teacher was there. It seemed fun, but Kenji didn't like working. He hated when his mother made him go with father to the market and he had to carry the bucket filled with miso and other things. Kenji had thought so much he put himself to sleep.

He felt someone tugging on him as he awoke later that morning. His father was at the end of the room opening up the doors to let in the sun. His mother was sitting next to him and pushing the hair out of his face. " Get dressed, brush your teeth, wash your face, and come in for breakfast". His mother smiled it's time for school.

Kenji couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen at school. He put on his light green gi with the gray diamond on each side. Then he put on his white hamaka. He went outside and put a cloth in the bucket filled with ice cold water and dabbed his face. He brushed his teeth and waddled into the kitchen. He ate his breakfast as if it was the first breakfast he had ever had. " Come let's go, let's go"! Kenji yelled.

Kaoru and Kenshin held Kenji's hands as they walked down the streets of Tokyo. They went passed the Akabeko and the market to the small schoolhouse on left that was red. Other children about Kenji's age were also walking to school with the same nervous look. A man in a brown vest that Europeans usually wore was standing at the entrance shaking hands with everyone. " Ohaiyo" he said and bent down to look at Kenji. The man had black hair and gray sideburns. He had big kind brown eyes, and had big back rimmed glasses. " I am your sensei, you can call me Denkou-Sensei" the man smiled. "I'm Himura Kenji" Kenji said and bowed. He tried to be as respectful as he could. " Nice manners, go on inside now" Kenji kissed his parents goodbye and raced into the building.

The class room was on the small side with big windows at each corner. There many desks, and the teachers sat up in the front in front of a big black chalkboard. Kenji looked around the room for a desk. There was one more desk next to a boy with scruffy black hair and he was wearing a tan hamaka and red gi. Kenji took a seat next to him. The boy immediately introduce himself. " Hi, I'm Binshou! Everyone calls me Bin though, what's your name"? " Kenji" " I like that name. You wanna be friends"? " Yeah" "Cool". That's how Kenji met his best friend Binshou Ikaze.


	4. Do you Remember?

1

Do you remember?

It was Kenji's 7th birthday. Well at least this morning it was. His friends from school came over and they threw a big party and now he was fast asleep in his bedroom with the stuffed rooster Sanosuke had sent from Mongolia. Kaoru sighed as she snuggled up in bed to Kenshin. He was reading book and smiled at her. She remembered when they had first heard that she was pregnant. It was a funny scene. She remembered how it all happened.

It was Wednesday night around 3:00am. Kaoru shifted the covers off and walked into the kitchen and leaned over the sink. She had never felt this sick in her life. She heard footsteps coming into the room and she knew they were Kenshin's. "Something wrong" he whispered.

"I just feel a bit sick, nothing to worry about go back to sleep". Kenshin shuffled back into the room hoping Kaoru would come back soon.

Kaoru spent the next hour over a bucket throwing up.

The whole week went like this. She was coughing, throwing up, most of the time she was tired, and she fainted once! She finally decided to go to the doctor.

"Hmmmm" Doctor Oguni said. " I am pretty sure I know what you have, but I will run some tests to make sure, there really isn't much you can do, here's some herbs you can mix the make you feel better".

A week later Megumi had arrived back from Aizu. To visit Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko. She first stopped by at the Clinic to say hello to Oguni. After they talked Oguni handed her a slip of paper. " I though you might want to deliver the message yourself" he laughed "Oh yes I do" she answered.

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Megumi to arrive. Everyone talked for a long time about what had been going on since Megumi left. "Oh that's right" she said " I have something to tell you". " I stopped by the clinic today and I got the results of your test, so I suggest you brace your self. Your pregnant". "Oh my gosh" Yahiko screamed. He rolled on the floor with laughter. " Yo-you-Your gonna have a frikin' kid" he laughed. Kaoru fainted and Kenshin spit his tea all over Megumi". Ignoring Kaoru who was now on the floor Kenshin stammered "How can this be, I mean how, what, I can't believe this". " Congratulations" Yahiko coughed up. "Sorry I gotta go anyway, Ja"!

The next day they comprehend what happened. " We can't raise a kid, I mean I have to sew my own clothes everyday because I always get a tear in it from the simplest things how am I suppose to take care of a kid when I can't take care of my own shirt"?! Kenshin cried

To tell the truth Kaoru always wanted to have a child, but not after a year of marriage.

After time passed they both got use to the idea and it got kind of exciting! Well at least it was until Kaoru gripped Kenshin's hand so tight she broke it during Kenji's birth.


	5. Babysitting

1

Babysitting

"Why do I have to? You shouldn't be telling me what to do I'm 17"! Yahiko yelled. " It's for 3 hours, you can't do one thing for your **own **teacher" Kaoru hissed. " Fine" he sighed. It was Friday night and most 17 year olds would be doing better things than babysitting a 7 year old, but then again Kenji and Yahiko always seemed to have fun.

Kenji ran around the kitchen making as much noise as he could. " Keep it down, squirt" Yahiko called. Kenji stuck out his tongue. "Why you little" Yahiko growled. He dove at Kenji and captured him in his arms, but Kenji simply popped out and started running down the hall to the door. Yahiko was behind him and he was in a dead end, but wait Kenji thought he could open the door and go outside. There was plenty of room there. " Gotcha now" Yahiko yelled, but Kenji was already outside.

It was dusk so there was some sunlight out, and Yahiko knew they should go in soon. Yahiko was faster and Kenji was caught. " What do you want to do now"? Yahiko asked. "How bout hide and seek". Kenji thought. " Ok, I'm counting to 10". Yahiko said.

Kenji ran as fast as he could around the back of the dojo past the sakura trees and to the front gate. He climbed the poll and sat on top of the roof of the dojo knowing Yahiko would never find him.

Yahiko started to look in all the places he usually was. Under the table, in Kaoru's closet, under his pile of toys, in the Sakura tree, or in the cabinet in the kitchen. Kenji was nowhere to be found. The last place Yahiko would ever think of is the roof because Kenji stopped going up there once he realized he couldn't get down. Little did Yahiko know Kenji could now get down.

It was now dark out and Yahiko had now looked everywhere. He was starting to get worried. He ran into Kenshin and Kaoru's room double checking the closet. The small brown clock on the dresser read 9:20 they would be back in ten minutes. Though Yahiko didn't want to admit defeat he had to find Kenji. " Game's over you have to come here, you win" Yahiko yelled, but no matter where he said it Kenji did not hear it.

A couple minutes before Yahiko called for Kenji: "When is Yahiko gonna find me" Kenji thought. He laid his head on the long poll of the roof and looked up at the stars. They were so bright in the vast black sea. Kenji sighed and thought about what his parents and Bin were doing right now, he was so bored. Kenji started to make shapes out of the stars and before he knew it he was fast asleep on the roof.

"Were home" Kaoru called out. Yahiko raced to the door. "How was Kenji"? Kenshin asked " Uh, well he was so good it was like he wasn't even here". Yahiko whimpered. " Where is he, I didn't think he would go to bed until we came home". Kaoru asked. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Yahiko pleaded. " We were playing hide and seek and I couldn't find him I still can't I think he's lost"! " WHAT" Kaoru screamed " HOW CAN YOU LOSE A 7 YEAR OLD"? " Now, now Kaoru I'm sure it was an accident, Kenji is quiet mischievous, we will find him". Kenshin reassured her. Yahiko was glad Kenshin was taking his side. The looked in the courtyard of the dojo where they first started playing. Think like a toddler they told themselves. 2 had gone by and no sign of Kenji.

Meanwhile he was fast asleep on the roof.

" I guess we should contact the police". Kenshin said. Kaoru was sitting at the table nearly in tears or close to it. "What if he's hurt, or he's scared"! Kaoru sobbed. Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru were walking out when all of the sudden a shoe fell on Kenshin's head "ORO"? He said.

The shoe was very small. "Look"! Yahiko pointed at the roof. There was Kenji fast asleep. Kenshin jumped up and scooped him up in his arms. "Oh Kenji" Kaoru sighed. She took him from Kenshin and hugged him so tight he awoke with no breath in his lungs.

" Wow, what a night, I'm never babysitting again" Yahiko said. " I'm never going to let you" Kaoru muttered.


	6. The return of a Friend

1

Dedicated to Scarred Sword Heart :)

The Return of a Friend

It was Saturday afternoon and Kenji sat on the top of the roof as usual. He could hear his mother chopping away at the vegetables by the kitchen window. The sky was blue and not a cloud was in the sky. Kenji began to hear footsteps coming from the ground. He put his feet over the bar on the roof and hung upside down to see who it was.

A man with long brown hair, a red headband, and a white jacket was walking up to the gate. "Who are you"? Kenji asked the man. " I could ask the same thing" the man said. Kenji jumped off the gate as the man watched him in bewilderment

" Ma that is some guy outside" Kenji called.

" What are you talking about" she said.

She held his hand and walked outside to see what he was talking about. She opened the gate to see the man just smiling and the sign that said Kamiya Dojo.

" Is that really you" she called out to him.

" Well who do you think it is Missy". He laughed

"Sanosuke" she cried, and ran to give him a hug. " I can't I believe your back" she laughed. " I guess it's not Missy anymore, seeing from your letter"! " That was sent 8 years ago"! Kaoru laughed. " Who's the kid"? Sano asked. " Oh" Kaoru said. She picked Kenji up who was standing behind the door watching. " Kenji, this is my friend Sanosuke, can you say hello"? She asked. Kenji smiled a wicked smile, nailed Sano right in the groin, and ran off toward the fields. " Kenji, come back here" Kaoru yelled, but he was already far away. " Some parenting, you did there Missy"! Sano whimpered." " I'm sorry he usually is very good" Kaoru sighed. Sano stood up. " I take it that would be your son, he looks just like Kenshin and he's got your personality". " Shut up".

The two of them talked for a while until they heard the door open. " Look what I found in the mud"! Kenshin called out. He came in the room carrying Kenji who was covered in mud. " SANOSUKE" he yelled and dropped Kenji on the floor to greet his long lost friend. "Hey" Kenji yelled, but his parents ignored him. Kenshin and Kaoru talked to Sanosuke for what seemed like hours, as Kenji sat there covered in mud. He didn't get it. What was so special about this guy. Usually his mother would tell him not to play in the mud and make him take a bath. When he thought about it he hated taking baths, but he always felt better knowing his parents wanted him clean.

" Man, I'm really tired, I can crash for the night here right"? Sano asked. " Of course" Kaoru said.

"Night kid, let's get to know each other better in the morning" Sano said, and walked off into the guest room. " Oh, I forgot" Kenshin said. " You need a bath". " Just dump so water on him, it's late all of us should be getting to bed." Kaoru said.

So Kenji got undressed and stood outside hugging his mud covered body because it was so cold. Kenshin threw 5 buckets of what seemed like ice water on him. He dry Kenji off and waited as he put on his yukata. " Will you read me a story"? Kenji asked. " I'm sorry, it's too late". Kaoru said and she kissed him goodnight and left.

Kenji tossed and turned, yet he couldn't sleep. He couldn't help, but feel left out. His mother said the man called Sanosuke was her friend, and it seemed like everything Sanosuke did his father and mother did too. He was friends with Bin and he didn't copy him. Most times they usually argued about what to play after school. Kenji couldn't help, but feel ignored by his parents. He couldn't see what was so great about this guy!


	7. Jealousy

1

Disclaimer: I do not Rurouni Kenshin, it belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki

(Bin- refer to chapter 3)

Jealousy

Kenji tip toed down the hallway hoping that the man was really just a dream. Kenji sighed in relief to just see his parents making breakfast. He turned around to see Sanosuke walking into the room. It wasn't a dream.

At breakfast Sanosuke pigged out as usual. " Em, Kenshin, you're a better cook than you use to be". Sano munched. Kenji watched him in amazement as he inhaled the food. Kenji kept trying to get some food, but every time he got close Sano just kept gobbling it down. Finally Kenji was fed up and swiped it right off Sano's plate.

Kenji went into his room, got dressed, and headed outside. " Where are you going"? Kaoru asked

" To the fields to play with Bin" he answered. Kenji ran across town to the big field Bin and him had discovered. Bin was sitting in the middle of the field bouncing his bright orange ball. It was a nice day, but Kenji didn't really care he seemed to depressed. " Hey" Bin called. Bin ran to greet his friend. " You wanna play pass" Bin said happily. He was always in the mood to play. " Sure" Kenji said forcing a smile. The passed the orange ball back and forth, but Kenji put no excitement into it. As Bin tossed the ball back it hit Kenji in the face and he tumbled over. Kenji got up and rubbed the grass out of his eyes. " Is there something wrong" Bin asked. " You seem out of it". " There is this guy who is apparently my parents friend, he takes all there attention away and I haven't had breakfast because he is such a pig"! Kenji bursted out. " I see" Bin said.

Bin plopped to the ground trying to think of a way to help his troubled friend. " How 'bout you beat him up". He suggested. " I did nail pretty bad yesterday" Kenji said. " I bet that will work" Kenji smiled. " You're a genius" he told Bin. "Why thank you" Bin laughed. The started to bounce the ball again and Kenji was totally happy with his idea to get Sano out. Other kids came out and played with them for a long time. " I gotta run" Bin said " time for lunch". " Wait, can I come too since the pig will eat all my food" Kenji asked. " Sure"

Kenji went over to Bin's and stuffed himself. " How much did you have for breakfast"? Bin asked. " a cup and a half or rice". Kenji sighed.

They went back to the field to play a little bit more then Kenji made his way back home at 5 since dinner would be in an hour. When he arrived home the man was outside the dojo. " Oh, hey kid your parents have been looking for you". Sano said. Kenji paid no attention to this and threw his fist as hard as he could at Sano's stomach. Sano reached out and cupped Kenji's fist in his hand. " Hey, what's the big idea"? Sanosuke asked in surprise. " You take all of Mommy and Daddy's attention away and you eat my food" Kenji growled, and he stormed off into his room. " What's wrong with Kenji" Kenshin asked. " I think he is bit jealous, I guess I sorta stole your attention away" Sano sighed. " We should probably talk to him" Kaoru said I think Kenji is right. Kaoru slid the door open to Kenji's room to find him cuddled up in the corner with is rooster doll, that he called Roo Roo. " I hear someone's a little jealous" Kenshin smiled. " What does jealous mean"? Kenji asked. " Well you are a little mad, you want something some else has or does." Kenshin explained. " Oh" " Were sorry Kenji we did get a little caught up in our friends arrival". Kaoru said. She picked him up and sat on his futon with him. Kenji was trying to stay mad at them, but he couldn't help, but snuggled into his mother's warm arms. " Were sorry Kenji-chan, honest we are" Kenshin said. "Ok" Kenji murmured. " Do us one little favor and try to get a long with Sano" " Fine"

As his parents went back to cook dinner Kenji climbed up the poll to watch the sunset. Sano came out looking for Kenji. He saw him up on the roof so he climbed up. " Let's get on better terms kid". Sano said. " I am Sagara Sanosuke nice to meet you". " Himura Kenji, same". Kenji smiled. " Trust me I think we can be best friends I got all kinds of dirt on your folks. " Cool" Kenji smiled. " That right hook you threw it was pretty impressive for a kid your age, ever thought about fighting"? " No, I could learn some in the mean time though, mother and father are not going to teach me Kamiya Kasshin until I am 10". " Well let me show you" Sano said. So Sano showed Kenji some new moves. They became friends for life.


	8. Sick

1

In honor of how I feel like total crap right now I decided to let poor little Kenij-chan share my pain. He might hate me, but it doesn't matter while I feel like crap. Happy reading

Sick

It was Friday afternoon in the fall as Kenji played happily in the yard with his ball. Kaoru and Kenshin sat on the porch.

"Come on Kenji-chan it's getting cold out. Let's go in". Kaoru called.

"Aw, can I stay out a little longer" Kenji pleaded.

"Oh alright, but be back in before dinner". Kaoru said.

At dinner Kenji began to sneeze and sneeze followed by a hacking cough.

"Are you sick"? Kaoru said quickly.

"No, mom someone is just talking about me". Kenji sniffled.

But Kenji couldn't fool them. He continued to cough and sneeze the whole dinner. After he was finished Kaoru picked him up and carried him to his room.

"Ok get in your yukata, and in your futon. You're going to bed early tonight. I'll get some medicine". Kaoru told him.

"No"! Kenji moaned as he tried to wriggle out of Kaoru's hold.

"Kenji-chan you do what I say. You know that". Kaoru said looking him straight in the eye.

Kenji sighed. He didn't want to get in trouble. He didn't like it when mommy was mad at him. He only liked it when she was mad at daddy.

As Kaoru came back in the room Kenji made a quick run for the door. He knew he couldn't out run her, but it would give him some time to escape since she probably wouldn't want to drop the medicine. He quickly ran out to the kitchen, but he was at a dead end. He was caught between mom and dad.

"Save me daddy". Kenji cried. Kenji didn't really like his father that much, but when it came down to it he always saved him from mom's wrath. Plus if he showed even the littlest of compassion Kenshin gave in. Kenji quickly jumped into Kenshin's arms and rested his face in his father's shoulder, and began mumbling "Save me, save me"!

"Er- I know you don't like it". Kenshin sighed. He wanted to get Kenji out of it, but he knew he couldn't. "Look if you want to get better you have to take it". Kenshin said.

"No, No, No, No"! Kenji screamed.

Kaoru sighed. She grabbed Kenji's hands and made him take the medicine. Kenji looked at the spoon filled with red liquid. It was absolutely vile. It tasted like mommy's cooking, but about 5 times worst. He gulped, and quickly swallowed it. He ran over to the well and poured buckets of water into his mouth trying to get out the taste.

"See it's not that bad once you get it over with". Kenshin smiled. But Kenji looked at him unhappily as if to say you betrayed me. Which was a feeling Kenshin knew to well.

The next morning Kaoru peeked in Kenji's room to see how he was doing. Not very good. His forehead was bright red, his copper colored hair was covered in sweat, and green globs of snot poured down his face like a faucet. When Kenji saw her he quickly put out his hands for her. Kaoru grabbed the brown blanket on Kenji's dresser and wrapped him up in it.

"Oh poor thing". Kaoru said. Kenji just moaned and hugged her closer. Kaoru hated seeing him like this. She couldn't stand to see either of her redheads in pain. She kissed his cheek and felt his forehead. He had a very small fever. It seemed he just had a nasty head cold.

"Looks like someone is sick". Kaoru sighed. "Let's take him to Megumi".

"No"! Kenji said. He still had energy to complain. Kenji loved his aunt Megumi, but he hated going to see her at her office because it was usually for a checkup.

The three walked down the street to the clinic.

"Oi, what are you guys doing here"? Sano said. Instead of gambling Megumi made Sanosuke stay around the clinic and help out.

"Would you keep your voice down, this is a hospital, and there are sick people here". Megumi hissed. "Oh Kenshin-san, what are you doing here"?

"Someone's a little sick". Kenshin told her.

"Oh Kenji-chan! What have you been doing? You will be next ok". Megumi smiled. Patting Kenji's head.

Kenji got some relief since he got to play for a couple minutes with Sanosuke.

Kenji fussed the whole check up. He hated being poked, and picked at. Just like his father.

Megumi gave Kaoru some more medicine and they headed back home.

A knocked on the door arrived around noonish.

"Sensei"! A boy shouted.

"Oh god, I totally forgot I have lessons". She cried. "Be back in a minute let me change".

That meant Kenshin was left to take care of Kenji.

Kenshin came in Kenji's room and set down some Miso soup.

"Did you ever get sick before"? Kenji asked.

"Sure...I got sick in a lot of ways". Kenshin told him.

"Who took care of you"?

"Well at first no one, but later mommy did".

"Mommy is good at taking care of you, but I don't like it when she gives you medicine".

"I don't like it either"! Kenshin laughed.

"Why do people get sick anyways"? Kenji asked.

"Well many reasons. Like not washing hands, playing outside too long, not eating vegetables, or not taking good baths". Kenshin smiled.

_I don't do any of that_ Kenji thought.

Kenshin and Kenji spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Kenshin read him a couple stories and in no time he was asleep. Kenshin yawned. He was a bit sleepy too. He laid his head at the foot of Kenji's futon and fell asleep. Kaoru came in later and just shook her head at the two them. "My two baka's"! She laughed.

**Baka- Idiot**

**Futon-Bed**

**Miso Soup- Well Duh it's soup!**


	9. Thunder

1

The wind swept the summer monsoons through Tokyo. Though the farmers were happy with this other locals weren't. The rain beat against the Kamiya dojo. The rain swayed the trees making them look like monsters lurking in the shadows. The rain sounded like rocks, it was very loud and no one in Tokyo could sleep. The thunder and lighting shook the earth. And one little boy was very scared.

Kenji squeaked as the thunder boomed. He grabbed the covers, huddled under them, and squeezed his stuffed animal Roo-Roo. Just as Kenji thought the thunder had gone it boomed through the house 10 times louder. Kenji's parents had always told him to be brave. His mother said we fear, fear itself. But at the moment Kenji didn't feel so brave.

He grabbed his blanket, and zoomed full speed down the hall shouting "Mommy, mommy, mommy"!

He threw open the door to his parents room. Kenshin was up reading a book. Even though he was full grown the thunder was loud, and in truth it was a bit scary. Kenji's face was red, and he was crying. He ran right past Kenshin to Kaoru's side. He looked like he had seen someone die when he looked at the empty side.

In totally shell shock Kenji croaked "Where's mommy"?.

"Don't you remember Kenji-chan? Mommy went to another dojo for a couple days". Kenshin said.

Kenji plopped down on Kaoru's side and began to cry. The time for a dojo convention was not at the best time. The thunder boomed once again and Kenji clung to Kenshin.

"I know you would rather have mommy here, but would it make you feel better if you stayed with me tonight"? Kenshin asked.

Kenji nodded.

"I'll keep the lights on. I'm gonna read for a little while ok"? Kenshin said.

Kenji nodded. He liked the lights on, and the feeling that his father was awake watching him was settling. Just as Kenji was about to fall asleep he forgot something.

"Oh no"! He shouted. "I for got Roo-Roo in my room! He is scared right now I bet! Daddy I have to get him". Kenji was about to get up, but the thunder boomed again. "Daddy would you go get it"? Kenji asked.

"Ok, but you have to come with me. For two reasons number one I will be scared, and number two it's the only way to conquer our fears"! Kenshin said.

Kenji and Kenshin walked hand in hand down the hall. Kenji raced in and out. The two quickly ran down the hall back to the room.

Kenji couldn't sleep still. Though the thunder was all most gone the rain still beat against the dojo.

"Daddy why does it rain"? Kenji asked.

"Well they say that Kami-sama is sad. Sometimes people in the world make him upset with the evil things they do, and he gets very upset. His anger and sadness affects all spirts including Father sky and Mother earth. Those three spirts cry making rain. So basically rain is Kami-Sama's, Father Sky, and Mother Earth's tears".

"Oh. I wish they wouldn't feel so sad". Kenji said.

"Yes, so do I. People's sadness is a terrible thing. Even spirts Kenji-chan. Will you always remember that? Try to help people with sorrow filled in their hearts. Others are less fortunate than you. Some don't have houses, or parents that love them. Some don't even have Roo-roo".

Kenji couldn't think of the possibilities. No Roo-Roo it would be a living hell.

"I understand daddy. I don't like it when I see you, mommy, or my other friends sad. I will do my best to help". Kenji smiled.

"Good"! Kenshin said.

He blew out the candle, and wrapped his arms around Kenji. Kenji could now sleep better. The scent of his parents, jasmine and ginger sent him into a deep sleep. The rain slowly began to die down and it left mud puddles to jump in, in the morning.


End file.
